ifunny_destroyersfandomcom-20200214-history
Little Lad
Little Lad was a near immortal deity formed from the sun. He was dangerously obsessed with Berries and Cream and died fighting for it. He aged to be 768 years old, one of the oldest beings known to man. It is undetermined what side of the afterlife he is in, but its likely in hell for his atrocities and plagues he spread across earth for humanity's sins against Berries and Creams. Overview Birth and Early life Little Lad was born on September 23rd, 1233. He was formed out of the sun and it's matter. Not much happened throughout his life until he crash landed on Earth, shrinking significantly smaller in size and his form changed drastically. Turning from a ginormous, flaming blob of fire and plasma, to what appeared to be a small, European midget asshole with funny hair. The slow enlightenment and corruption For 350 years he witnessed Empires and Civilizations flourish and burn. He learned humanity and it's staple moments and properties. He was extremely obsessed with agriculture and cooking. He stayed in Europe while waiting and witnessed some of humanity's greatest atrocities like the bubonic plague and the crusades. It had fueled his hate for humanity. World War Cheese Little Lad is theorized to have been a driving force in the deadliest conflict in human history, World War Cheese. Despite his hatred for humanity and it's ways and techniques they used on each other and their ethnicities, Little Lad puppeted around the UN and the Mcdonald's corporation. Which seems uhhhh..a little hypocritical and racist and sexist much? Anyways. Being the loser he is he got the Mcdonald's corporation to take over the world. Plagues Much like God against Ramses in Egypt, Little Lad unleashed 10 devastating plagues against humanity as a whole until they decided to live under his fruity rule. They killed up to 890,000,000 people. While the plagues were reversed and nearly forgotten about at the end of the day, the following plagues follow: # Hordes of stinging caterpillars # Rivers and Oceans of arsenic and mercury # Earthquakes and Volcanoes # Forcing at least 85% of the world to play Tag Der Toten # Tainting of livestock with hydrofluoric acid # Mosquitoes and Black Flies # Mysterious death of crops # Fire vortexes # Forcing at least 85% of the world to play Tag Der Toten again # Entire world pisses the bed and explodes Final days and death During his final days, Little Lad started and puppeted several sets instances of civil unrest and terrorism. 3 days before the Crucifixion of Edward Richtofen and something in Southern Manhattan, Little Lad visited a convenience store to buy Berries and Creams in Brooklyn. He got in a heated debate with a group of 9 black gang members. 2 of them pulled out guns after being called racist slurs as he was about to preform the heat death of the universe against them. He was shot 14 times in the head and 12 times in the chest. However, he had decided to take them down with him, as the bursts of UV rays and fire had obliterated them instantaneously. Trivia * Berries and cream * Berries and cream * Im a little lad * who loves * Berries and cream!!!!! * It is confirmed Little Lad was 100% capable of causing the heat death of the universe. Nobody knows how he got this power, and if he is going to be responsible for it posthumously. Quotes It isn't known what else Little Lad has said other than a few racist words. He was capable of speaking any language in the Eurasian landmass. He is thought to have had solutions to some of the world's biggest issues that have prolonged for hundreds upon hundreds of years. However, people who have listened to these proposals have since been killed mysteriously. Category:Villains Category:Antagonists